I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: Just a 1 shot bella and jasper fluff read and review! :  SONGFIC for forever and ever, amen by randy travis formerly known as Mrs.Edward Cullen081896
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone hope you like the new song.**

**BPOV**

I sat in class watching the school player Jasper hale work his magic on some poor freshmen. I swore I would never fall for it.

Later I was walking down the hall when he ran up to me.

"Hey Bella." He gave me his famous crooked smile.

"Get lost." I told him waling faster but he easily kept up.

Aw what's wrong Bells?" He asked quietly clearly not getting my point.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing." I told him angrily.

"Oh and what night that be."

"Your trying to work your magic on me. Well I'm not going to fall for it your gonna have to work for me."

"I will have you one day Bella I swear I will."

"Don't count on it big boy."

**Five years late.**

**JPOV**

"Come on bells we have to go you promised." I pleaded She had to come or it would ruin everything

"Fine but only because I love you" she sighed. I am counting on that I thought to myself. With her concent I drove away toward the little bar.

When we got there I pulled her inside and my nerves started getting worse.

"Hey Bella I will be write back I have a little surprise for you." I gave her a quick smile and ran towards the front of the bar where the stage I was.

"Hey guys I have a little something I need to do so Bells can you come up here." When she came on to the stage I grabbed the guitar and signaled for the music to start.

You may think that I'm talking foolishYou've heard that I'm wild & I'm freeYou may wonder how I can promise you nowThis love that I feel for you always will beYou're not just time that I'm killingI'm no longer one of those guysAs sure as I live this love that I giveIs gonna be yours until the day that I die - Oh baby

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amenAs long as old men sit & talk about the weatherAs long as old women sit & talk about old menIf you wonder how long I'll be faithfullI'll be happy to tell you againI'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever AmenThey say that time takes it's toll on a bodyMakes a young girl's brown hair turn greyBut honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hairAnd if it all fell out well I'd love you anywayThey say time can play tricks on a memoryMake people forget things they knewwell it's easy to see it's happening to meI've already forgotten every woman but you - Oh darlin'I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amenAs long as old men sit & talk about the weatherAs long as old women sit & talk about old menIf you wonder how long I'll be faithfullJust listen to how this song ends,I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever amenI'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & everForever & ever, Forever & ever Amen

At the end of the song I fell on one knee in front of her.

"Bella I know that I have waited a long time to do this but I couldn't risk losing you. You weren't lying when you said I would have to work for you but it is worth everything I did I love you and I want to be with you forever and I will love you forever and ever will you be my wife?"

"YES! YES! I WILL MERRY YOU!" The crowd erupted with applause.

I pulled her close and sang.

I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever amen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two years later**

**JPOV**

I stood at the end of the aisle fidgeting with my tie. I can't believe I am going to marry the girl of my dreams today. I turned to my best man Emmett Cullen.

"I feel like I'm choking is that bad?" I asked him nervously.

"No its not jeez man calm down its your just nervous." I whirled around as music began to play. I waited anxiously to see her. When I did I nearly fell over she was breath taking and she is about to be mine. I smiled trying to remind myself to breathe. When they reached the end of the isle Charlie was hesitant to let go.

"You take care of my baby girl ok?"

"With my life sir." I meant it I would gladly give my life to make her safe.

**LATER**

"Now it is time for the bride and grooms first dance." I felt bella stiffen beside me.

"Don't worry darlin I've got you." We swayed to the music that he had sung to me two years ago.

You may think that I'm talking foolish You've heard that I'm wild & I'm free You may wonder how I can promise you now This love that I feel for you always will be You're not just time that I'm killing I'm no longer one of those guys As sure as I live this love that I give Is gonna be yours until the day that I die - Oh baby

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen As long as old men sit & talk about the weather As long as old women sit & talk about old men If you wonder how long I'll be faithfull I'll be happy to tell you again I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever Amen They say that time takes it's toll on a body Makes a young girl's brown hair turn grey But honey, I don't care, I ain't in love with your hair And if it all fell out well I'd love you anyway They say time can play tricks on a memory Make people forget things they knew well it's easy to see it's happening to me I've already forgotten every woman but you - Oh darlin' I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen As long as old men sit & talk about the weather As long as old women sit & talk about old men If you wonder how long I'll be faithfull Just listen to how this song ends, I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever amen I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever Forever & ever, Forever & ever Amen

It felt tears of happiness run down my cheeks as he san the words for only me to hear. At he end we sang together "I'm gonna love you forever and ever amen."

"I love you Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." He said as he wiped my tears away.

"I love you to." I whispered quietly.

**Hope you liked it sorry for any mistake I wrote this in a hurry but hope you liked it! ****J**


End file.
